


This Is Halloween

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cryyy, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, I AM BACK, and be happy, cry my babies, fuck yeah, it's this time of the year, yay
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: Halloween to szczególna noc. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. A na pewno wiedzą o tym Dean i Sam Winchester.





	

To był znowu ten czas w roku. Ten jeden, specjalny dzień, a dokładnie jedna, wyjątkowa noc. Wszystko było w połowie zaczęte, a nic skończone, ale właśnie tak Dean Winchester organizował swoje zajęcia. Wszystkiego po trochu z nikłą nadzieją, że w pewnym momencie okaże się, że każde zadanie zostało zakończone sukcesem.   
Oczywiście nie wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, w tym Nefre, bezwłosa kotka, która właśnie miauczała, siedząc niezadowolona przy pustej misce.   
\- Zapomniałem o tobie, co? – Spytał się i sięgnął do lodówki wyciągając kilka świeżych wątróbek i wrzucając je do blaszanej miseczki. Gdy ta skupiła się na mięsie, mimo wszystko schylił się i ją pogłaskał. Jedyny kot, jakiego mógłby mieć, to był właśnie sfinks. Cholerne uczulenie na sierść.

Blisko południa wykonał kilka telefonów: do Charlie, do Robin, nawet do Crowleya, by skończyć na plotkach dotyczących Roweny. Po tym ostatnim, gdy się już rozłączył, spojrzał na zegarek: była już czwarta. Zapach powoli wypełniał małe mieszkanie. Nefre siedziała przed piekarnikiem, machając nerwowo ogonem i przyglądając się pokaźnemu kawałkowi mięsa w dyni i miodzie.   
Dean sięgnął po dwie małe dynie i wybrał kolejny numer telefonu. Udało się dopiero po piątym sygnale: Sam odebrał.  
\- Dean! Nie sądziłem, że dziś zadzwonisz. Przygotowania trwają?   
\- Jak cholera, właśnie wydrążam dynie… - mruknął, próbując to zrobić i po chwili z okrzykiem zadowolenia wystukując miąższ do oddzielnej miseczki.   
\- Po co?  
\- Jak to „po co”, Sammy? Dla ozdoby, a po co innego?   
\- Chodziło mi o przygotowanie do… do pracy?   
Dean wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w telefon, zaciskając palce na nożyku tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. Po tak długiej ciszy Sam się opamiętał. Przeklął cicho.  
\- Ej, przepraszam…  Ja… słuchaj, nadal nie do końca mogę…  
\- Ja też. Nadal, to…, nieważne, Sammy. – Odpowiedział cicho i odetchnął głęboko, powoli wycinając trójkątne oczy. – Masz dzisiaj sporo osób?  
\- Nie przyjmuję dzisiaj. Jess ma ochotę iść na imprezę, ale nie wiem czy dam radę. Stół z kulą, to latał mi dzisiaj po całym salonie. Sygile same się zmazują, a na dodatek głowa pęka mi na dwa… Chodź tutaj i mi ją też wydrąż, bo pewnie dzisiejsze głosy będą dość wyraźne.  
\- Zawsze są – uśmiechnął się krzywo Dean, kontynuując tworzenie swojego dyniowego arcydzieła. – Przeważnie, gdy dusze mają tak swobodne przejście. W końcu dzisiaj mogą równie dobrze zaczepić cię na ulicy, przywitać się, pójść do baru… A później zacząć napieprzać jak to dziesięć lat temu potrącił ich samochód.  
Po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć krótkie parsknięcie.  
\- Dobra, Jess właśnie wraca ze sklepu. Ona naprawdę wierzy, że dziś gdzieś wyjdę…  
\- Powodzenia, Sammy. Jak coś to dzwoń, podeślę ci kilka zdesperowanych wdów, to chociaż zarobisz.   
\- Jerk.  
\- Bitch.

Telefon kilka razy zapiszczał, po czym ekranik zgasł. Nefre z gracją wskoczyła na stół i rozejrzała się uważnie, znowu węsząc w powietrzu. Położyła po sobie uszy i wstrząsnęła się. Dean obserwował ją ze spokojem, nawet nie próbując przegonić. Tylko Cas potrafił ją zmusić do zmiany zachowania.   
Po kilku kolejnych, długich minutach wycinania krzywego uśmiechu dyni, Winchester się tym znudził. Zerknął na nożyk i chuchnął na niego, szepcąc cicho kilka słów. Teraz ostrze samo poderwało się do góry i z o wiele większą wprawą zaczęło wycinać kolejną dynię. Nefre łypnęła żółtym okiem na swojego pana, a przy okazji czarownika.   
Nie wyglądał na takiego. Nie nosił szat, wielkiego kapelusza ani króliczej łapki na szczęście. Miał jednak szafki pełne słoików z dziwną zawartością, kilka czaszek zwierząt, zdecydowanie za dużo świeczek oraz zaimpregnowanych piór i małych kamieni zwykłych, szlachetnych, a nawet minerałów.

Kolejna godzina minęła na dokańczaniu wszystkiego. Wielki dzień, wielki dzień… Dean zrobił kilka dodatkowych sygil, poczytał trochę o dzisiejszej nocy by wszystko sobie przypomnieć… Za kwadrans szósta wstawił do gotowania ryż, a drzwi piekarnika lekko uchylił. W lodówce chłodziło się tiramisu. Może nie jego roboty, ale równie pyszne.   
Ubrał się w luźną, czarną koszulę i spodnie. Odpalił kilka świec, wraz z tą przy samym wejściu. Przed drzwi wystawił koszyk ze słodyczami, by nie przeszkadzały mu poprzebierane dzieciaki. W ten koszyk wplątał też zaklęcie rozpoznające i zamykające, by żadne dziecko nie mogło wziąć więcej niż trzech cukierków.

Za pięć szósta spryskał się ulubionymi perfumami Castiela i nałożył jedzenie na talerze. Nefre niespokojnie kręciła się po mieszkaniu pomiaukując cicho.   
Wybiła szósta.   
Dean musiał kilka razy odetchnąć od nagłej energii, która jak bomba rozprzestrzeniała się tak szybko po okolicy. Ona była wszędzie: energia, moc, coś wyjątkowego. Na tę specjalną noc, która powoli zaczynała kolorować niebo na granatowo.   
Wtedy też zapukano do drzwi.   
To Nefre pierwsza do nich dobiegła, a Dean uśmiechnął się, otwierając je.   
Castiel stał z dłońmi w kieszeniach, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Już w pierwszej sekundzie Nefre doczepiła się do jego nóg ocierając się o nie z miłością i mrucząc tak głośno, że Dean aż musiał się jej przyjrzeć, czy to na pewno ta sama kotka.   
\- Witaj, Dean… - powoli wszedł do środka starając się nie nadepnąć na zwierzaka, a w tym samym momencie być jak najbliżej ukochanego.   
\- Cas… jednak przyszedłeś.  
\- Jak mógłbym opuścić naszą rocznicę – na palcu błysnęła obrączka. Taka sama błyszczała na rzemyku, schowanym teraz pod koszulą: Dean nie lubił pierścionków, ale obrączki nie zamierzał zdjąć nigdy.   
\- A wiesz… szlajasz się po tym świecie… - mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. Po chwili jednak nachylił się i powoli pocałował go w usta. – Chodź, kolacja już czeka…   
\- Umieram z głodu.

Przez cały czas, gdy siedzieli przy stole Nefre spała na kolanach Castiela z nosem wciśniętym w jego brzuch. Dean niemalże jej zazdrościł. Później przenieśli się na kanapę z butelką wina. Deana bolała głowa, ale zniwelował to kolejnymi lampkami alkoholu. Castiel pił zdecydowanie mniej niż ostatnio, na zmianę głaszcząc śpiącą w pobliżu kotkę i udo Deana. Zdecydowanie wolał to drugie.   
Wymieniali mnóstwo pocałunków, jeszcze więcej słów, a najwięcej ogólnego dotyku. Splecenie palców dłoni, pocałunki w usta, ale też w policzki i w czoło. Ocieranie się o siebie nogami, jak zawsze niepewne przesunięcia palcami po ciele drugiej osoby.   
Ta noc nie mogłaby być lepsza.

Była piąta rano. Dean zdrzemnął się zaledwie na godzinę, a już Cas podawał mu wodę z kilkoma ziołami i dodatkowym zaklęciem. Dobrze było mieć męża-czarownika. Nawet jeśli samemu się takim było.   
\- Dzięki… to już czas? – Spytał zachrypniętym głosem i wypił całe lekarstwo na raz. Odkaszlnął kilka razy i skrzywił się, wstając. Objął ukochanego, całując go w skroń. – Więc chodźmy na ten poranny spacer…   
\- Wiem, że ich nie lubisz, Dean.  
\- Są o cholernej piątej rano, nie czujesz, że są trochę za wczesne..?  
\- Ani trochę. Spójrz, wszystko dopiero budzi się do życia, o ile w ogóle! Czy to nie jest magiczne? Ten… ten brak stałości. Ktoś może się spóźnić, zaspać, a ktoś inny zerwać się z łóżka tak bardzo rano, że sam nie chce w to uwierzyć. To… jest coś, Dean! To jest życie!  
Dean przyglądał mu się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie, ale zaraz znowu całując go w skroń.   
\- Tak Cas… to jest życie.   
Ścisnęli mocniej swoje palce.

Powoli dochodziła szósta. Migrena Deana ustępowała.  
\- Muszę kiedyś do ciebie dołączyć, wiesz? Odwiedzić cię… tak odpowiednio.   
Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po chwili stając twarzą do Deana. Objął go czule i pocałował tak długo, jak tylko się dało.   
Dean miał wrażenie, że jego usta nie są prawdziwe. Są zbyt delikatne, zbyt chłodne, jak na te castielowe. Jego palce muskały mu kark coraz delikatniej, ledwie go wyczuwał. Zapach wody kolońskiej też zanikał. Zastąpił go wszechobecny zapach wrzosów.   
Przenikliwe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu.  
\- Byle jak najpóźniej, Dean. Kocham cię.  
Słowa „ja ciebie też” utknęły mu gdzieś w zasznurowanym gardle. Jak woreczek złego uroku, za cholerę nie mógł go rozsznurować i go pożegnać.

Dean wciągnął ostro powietrze, powstrzymując łzy. Wybiła szósta, cała energia zniknęła. Zniknęło wszystko, co było magiczne w tej nocy. Wraz z Castielem.   
W pobliskim kościele zaczęły bić dzwony, a Dean przyglądał się wrzosom u swoich stóp.   
Posadzone były przed nagrobkiem z wygrawerowanym imieniem i nazwiskiem:

Castiel Winchester


End file.
